User talk:Sunstripe
Welcome How dare you insult my Wiki? I LEFT it. Don't blame it on me! -- 16:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm Birdpaw, I see that you may have left some hurtful comments about this wiki (That has upset Ice), We are trying very hard to fix it up, so please be careful what you say, you might really upset someone. And we are trying to keep peace on this wiki, If you have any concerns, you might want to leave them with admins that are still here or semi-active :P (Moon and Nightshine are barely on, and Ice left like she said above, so technically, it's only me and Night until Nightshine and Moon come back) HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 17:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Um, no. Just, no. Um, we do NOT want to pick a fight with you. Don't blame it on Icestorm, or ANYBODY else. We try hard on CotC~! And as Ashenstream said, we all have lives. We hang out with friends, and i play sports ALOT, we all have to go to school, do stupid homework, then, only on our freetime, we roleplay. Some of us have stupid disorders that we have to deal with!! You're complaining about TWO grammar edits. UM, that's just a mistake made from us, but about 20 or so is a problem. And if you don't even like this wiki, why are you ON it??!! We CAN fix it ourselves. We are not two-year olds. And as i said, i do NOT want to pick a fight with you. Please remove your hurtfull comments if you understand...I don't mean to be mean, but please do it. Foxclawof DerpClan 18:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey There :Hey, Sunstripe; I'm Nightfall, one of the administrators here. First off, I would like to say that I appreciate you willing to help clean up some articles, there aren't that many active users here. But, secondly, the wiki itself isn't off-date and untidy, it's just some of the articles who's roleplayers either aren't active anymore, or just forget to update the pages and keep the grammar correct. I understand you weren't trying to hurt anyone's feelings, and I appreciate you taking the step to apologize for any harsh words that may have been said. If you would like to become a more active member here, then I think we would gladly accept the help you seem willing to provide. Sincerely, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Okay, okay... First of all, i need to say one thing- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that harsh. I realized that a while ago... Well, the reasons there is so many grammar mistakes is because- 1) most of us rush when we do things... Like me! 2) Lots of people have left lately. 3)We're at a point where barely anyone is active... I'm sorry. If you want to edit, go ahead :) Just make sure that you fix them.. It's polite to not mention problems ;) Sorry, I was having a really crappy day when i sent you the first note, So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 00:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) One more thing ;) Also, if you want to join this wiki, we'd be glad! If you want help, i'll explain everything right here- Making a roleplay kitteh Well... Yeah. If you want to join WindClan or RiverClan, you can talk to Nighty~! If you want to join ShadowClan or ThunderClan, i might be able to help~ Project Characters http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Clans_Wiki_talk:Characters This is where we help edit pages with grammar issues, put more history, and other things. I highly recommend you join this ;P CAP (Character art project, or you can call it the PCA.) We make chararts here.... Here are some tutorials! To join, leave a message here-http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Clans_Wiki_talk:Character_Art_Project ;) If you need any more help, leave a message on my talk page! -- So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 00:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :P I have a really short temper... So blame me XD... :P So i herd...YOU LIEK MUDKIPS???? 22:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC)